DISCORDIA
by hikaru otomo
Summary: Todo tiene un limite, cuando se llega a el se es capaz de ver nuevamente las cosas como son... el encontrar un nuevo amor para no volver a sufrir mas es posible y el deseo de venganza arde como nunka antes en ese corazon ke una vez amo tanto...
1. Sentimiento

DISCORDIA

Por Hikaru Otomo

Basado en Gravitation

Yuki X Shuichi

Capitulo 1

SENTIMIENTO

Miré por la ventana, un gris atardecer se extendía ante mis ojos, suspiré. Dos años juntos.

Me encontraba deprimido por todas las peleas que recientemente había tenido con Yuki, ni yo mismo sabía como es que no me había corrido ya de su departamento; aburrido y sin saber que hacer decidí salir a caminar, aún con viento y lluvia, tal vez me haría bien.

Recorrí todo el parque, varias calles, pensando, definiendo lo que en verdad sentía por Yuki, y es que después de un largo tiempo, aunque ames a una persona, si no te corresponden, el amor se acaba y entonces te llega la soledad. Levanté la mirada y no supe donde me encontraba, nunca había caminado por allí; una cuadra más adelante podía ver un edificio grande y viejo que me llamó la atención así que fui, quería ver que era.

Una biblioteca.

Jamás había terminado de leer un libro en toda mi vida, ni siquiera había abierto nunca una de las novelas de Yuki, así que mi primer pensamiento fue irme a otra parte y aunque quería ir a otro lado, decidí entrar sólo por ver que encontraba. Al parecer no había nadie y la biblioteca era enorme así que me dirigí a ver los libros.

Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que en aquellos estantes había libros viejísimos, algo maltratados por el tiempo, miré por largo rato hasta que me decidí a tomar uno de ellos.

Era un idioma raro, me entretuve revisándolo.

¿te parece interesante el libro?

En ese momento giré un poco asustado al oír la voz. Era un joven.

OH, lo siento, como no había nadie pues entre así.

No hay problema, ¿quieres llevarte el libro?

¿Eh?... ¡Ah, no, no se ni lo que dice!

Reí nervioso, y el chico me dirigió una sonrisa.

Es latín, no hay mucha gente en Japón que sepa latín, pero como te vi muy entretenido viendo el libro, pensé que te gustaría llevártelo.

Sólo me llamó la atención…

Ya estaba más calmado del susto que me dio. Al mirarlo bien, noté que era muy guapo.

Alto, delgado, de tez blanca. Llevaba el cabello muy largo, casi hasta la cintura y era color plata, sus ojos, parecían los de un felino, entre verde y azul pero con los colores mezclados. Unos ojos muy bellos.

El chico seguía sonriendo.

Bueno, ¿y tu nombre es…?

Ah, Shindo Shuichi

Higashida Kazuo. Me da la impresión de haberte visto en algún otro lado…

Kazuo se quedó pensando un momento y sin darle más importancia, continúo conversando conmigo.

No te había visto por aquí. Conozco a todos los que vienen a esta biblioteca, ¿piensas sacar una credencial?

La verdad, estaba dando un paseo cuando vi este edificio y quise entrar. Para serte sincero, creo que nunca en mi vida he leído un libro entero…es más, ni la mitad…

Pero eso puede remediarse. ¿te gustaría que te recomendara un libro no muy grande y fácil de leer?

Pues…no sé, la semana que viene voy a estar trabajando hasta tarde y tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo de leerlo…

Es un libro pequeño, así que si lo lees en ratos lo acabas como en una semana.

Pero me da vergüenza llevármelo así sin más.

Tú no te preocupes, ya me lo regresarás luego, estoy seguro.

Sonrió de nuevo y sentí un leve escalofrío en mi cuerpo, aquella sonrisa me estaba resultando muy agradable.

Claro que te lo devolveré. Te lo regresaré en semana y media.

Me parece bien.

Pero… ¿irías por el libro si sólo puedo entregártelo de esa manera?

Sí, no hay problema.

Perfecto.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un boleto de entrada para el concierto que tendría en semana y media. Se lo extendí.

¿un boleto para un concierto?...OH, ya entiendo, ¿trabajas ayudando a preparar todas esas cosas de los conciertos?

Sonreí. En efecto, el no me conocía, así que me guardaría el secreto y lo dejaría descubrirlo ese día.

Algo así…

Bueno, supongo que ese día me lo darás después de que termine todo, ¿no?

Sí.

Voy por el libro.

Kazuo se alejó un momento. Estaba maravillado por lo agradable que era…y también, porque me parecía sumamente atractivo.

Bien, aquí está.

Gracias – Miré la portada, un cielo negro con un lago de fuego. "Infierno" era el título- ¿de que habla?

Es una pequeña novela, no tiene nada que ver con el diablo ni esas cosas, je, je… todos los que lo ven piensan en un principio eso, me resulta gracioso.

Bueno, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos en el concierto!

Me despedí con la mano y salí de aquel edificio. Busqué a quien preguntarle donde estaba, y resultó que no estaba tan perdido como pensaba, solo había tomado un camino distinto del que siempre uso.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, Yuki estaba trabajando en su estudio, así que mejor ni ruido hice y seguí de largo hasta mi recamara. Mi recamara… hacía ya tiempo que no dormíamos en la misma habitación. Un día, sacó mis cosas de su habitación y las arrumbó en la que duermo ahora.

Una vez sentado en mi cama, comencé a leer el libro, me impresionó cada hoja que pasaba, así que esa misma noche terminé de leerlo.

En especial la última frase de la novela me hizo pensar mucho.

"Tengo recuerdos de sufrimiento, dolor y muchas lágrimas. No sólo vi el infierno, sino que me sumergí en el".

(La frase la saqué del 5º manga de ZetsuAi -1989 de Minami Ozaki).

****************

Espero ke les guste!!

Tal vez sea un trabajo medio rarito jajaja pro lo hice con mucho cariño n_n

Para tods ustedes, hikaru chan


	2. Entrega

Capítulo 2

ENTREGA

-¡Volved a repetirlo!

Ya estaba casi afónico, casi escupía sangre pero ni así me dejaban descansar un momento. K me apuntaba con su arma así que no tenía otro remedio.

Era el ensayo del concierto de mañana.

Mañana. He estado esperando a mañana desde que Kazuo me presto el libro para devolvérselo, y también para volver a verlo, no puedo negar eso. Aún sigo pensando en esa frase.

Había llegado a una bizarra comparación. Yuki había sido mi infierno desde que lo vi por primera vez y desde que me enamoré de él, para mi desgracia…

Creo, que ya no lo amo…Aún me une un sentimiento a él pero que definitivamente no es amor; viví tanto tiempo en la esperanza de que me amara algún día, que tal vez se me ha hecho sólo costumbre, o algo parecido. Nunca creí ver el día que por fin lo pudiera reconocer. Me hace sentir triste…Muy triste.

-¡Shuichi! ¡Pon atención a tu entrada!

Me quedé pensando en esas cosas que ni me di cuenta de cuando empezaron a tocar de nuevo.

-Estoy muy cansado.- Bajé del escenario y me dirigí a los baños. K había comenzado a disparar al techo, pero sabía que no me apuntaría a mí, Suguru estaba gritándome y Sakano gritaba él solo. Hiro me siguó al baño.

-Venga, dime que te pasa.- Hiro se veia preocupado por mi como siempre.

-Creo que me he dado cuenta de algo…- Contesté con desgano.

-Bueno, ¿qué es?

-Que ya no amo a Yuki.- Lo dije con toda la sinceridad ke pude reunir. Nunca habia hablado mas enserio.

Hiro me miró sorprendido. Creo que no se esperaba escuchar algo así.

-Y… ¿y como lo sabes?

-Leí un libro.- Lo seguía mirando a los ojos, El aún sonreía ligeramente al creer que era una broma mía.

-¿Y el libro te lo dijo?.- Bufó incrédulo.

-No seas tonto, no te burles. Era una pequeña novela, que me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas.

-¿Una novela?, ¿Desde cuando lees tú novelas?

-Desde hace una semana.- Sonreí.

-Shu… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, quiero saberlo. Hace mucho que dejaste de contarme tus problemas. Me preocupas.

-No es tan serio…Es sólo que al fin he visto mi verdadera realidad. Bueno, sigamos ensayando, mañana será un día importante.

-Mañana es el último concierto de la temporada, ¿eso te hace feliz?- Ahora si Hiro creía que me había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo.

-No, pero espero que mañana pueda verlo…

-¿verlo?

Le di la espalda a Hiro, y regresé al escenario. El recordar que vería a Kazuo me alegró.

A la mañana siguiente, el día del concierto, me levanté muy temprano. Estaba nervioso. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo estuve; busqué a Yuki en su recamara y en su estudio, pero no estaba. Otra vez no volvió en toda la noche; sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando el no llegaba, creo que he llorado demasiado que ya no me quedan lagrimas para volver a derramarlas. Tal vez ya no hay más lágrimas para el.

Me fui directo al lugar del concierto para hacer el último ensayo. A las 6:00 de la tarde de ese día, podría ver a Kazuo…

-¡GRACIAS POR VENIR AL ÚLTIMO CONCIERTO DE TEMPORADA! ¡NAKANO HIROSHI, SUGURU FUJISAKI, SHINDO SHUICHI, NOSOTROS SOMOS BAD LUCK!- Grité mientras corría de un lado al otro del escenario.

Muchos y muchos gritos después de comenzar el concierto. Busqué con la mirada en la primera fila a Kazuo, al hallarlo, noté como me miraba sorprendido, me dio mucha risa así que le guiñé un ojo, le sonreí y me puse a cantar como si fuera el último concierto de mi vida. Después del concierto, nos fuimos a la cena que habían organizado por el cierre de la gira.

* * *

-¿Porque no me dijiste que eras cantante?- Kazuo me miraba animado y sonriente por el concierto, había estado en primera fila y gratis.

-Porque era una sorpresa.- Le guiñé un ojo.

Kazuo sonreía y yo también. Me causó mucha gracia ver su cara de sorprendido.

-Bueno, Shindo-san, ¿Qué otras cosas haces que yo no sepa?- Aún me hablaba tan respetuosamente ke decidí romper esa barrera entre nosotros, no quería ke nos habláramos de usted toda la vida...

-No me digas Shindo-san…no me gusta. Mejor dime Shuichi ¿vale?

-Como tú quieras, entonces tú también puedes llamarme Kazuo, ¿o no?

-Claro que si!!!

Noté que Hiro nos observaba de lejos. Pero cuando noté que quería venir hacia donde estábamos, me fui con Kazuo hacia un jardín que había cerca de la entrada del lugar.

-Que flores mas bonitas…- Suspiré.

-¿te gustan las flores?

-Oh, si. Me gustan todas y de todos colores…pero las que más me gustan son difíciles de conseguir…

-¿Cuáles?- Me miraba curioso.

-Tulipanes.- Dije tristemente.

Lo mire a los ojos, la luz de la luna me cubrió el rostro. El también me miraba. Muy cerca.

Temblé un poco con el frío de la noche.

-Vamos adentro.- Yo asentí con la cabeza y lo segui.

Kazuo se quitó la chamarra que traía puesta y me la dio. Cuando entramos, nos sentamos en una mesa vacía y seguimos hablando.

-Por cierto, ¿te gustó el libro que te presté?

-Sí.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te has puesto triste por algún motivo?

-Ese libro…me aclaró muchas cosas… ¿quién lo escribió?

-Yo.

Miré sorprendido a Kazuo, el cual me mostraba una cautivadora sonrisa.

-Ahora el que se sorprende eres tú, je, je.

-Vaya, pues si que eres bueno escribiendo.

-Ese libro fue mi debut como escritor. Es difícil conseguirlo en estos días, ya no hay más que unos cuantos ejemplares. Es un libro viejo.

-Pues, ¿Cuándo lo escribiste?

-Cuando tenía como unos 18 años…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-26.

-Wow. Pues no se te notan.

-Tú eres más joven que yo, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿22?

-20.

-Oh, pues si te llevo algunos añitos…

-Pero no te importa eso ¿o si?- Y volví a sonreír coquetamente.

-No, en realidad me agrada…

Seguimos platicando por más tiempo. Kazuo era muy, muy dulce.

Después de ese día, nos vimos otras veces. Y yo, comenzaba a sentir algo difícil de definir cuando nos veíamos.

* * *

Espero ke les esté gustando!!! Me agradaría saber sus opiniones asi ke dejen un review!!!!!

hikaru chan n_n


	3. Peticiones

Capítulo 3

PETICIONES

Llamaron a la puerta. Abrí y me entregaron un sobre.

Me senté a leerlo en la sala.

_Querido Shuichi, espero que puedas acompañarme en el próximo lanzamiento de mi libro aquí en Tokio. Es el martes a las 18:00 hrs._

_Después habrá una pequeña recepción en un hotel cercano._

_Sólo pude conseguir tu entrada, porque ya se habían agotado los espacios en la lista para la recepción. De verdad me gustaría mucho que fueras._

_Te espero el martes._

_Kazuo_

Debajo de la carta venía un boleto. Era obvio que iría, así que decidí ir a buscar que me pondría ese día.

Estuve en varias tiendas hasta que por fin encontré algo que me gustó.

Esperé pacientemente al martes.

Por fin llegué al lugar donde sería el lanzamiento del libro. Busqué a Kazuo, pero no lo encontré, así que me senté al frente esperando poder verlo más cerca. Cuando dieron las 18:00 hrs. en punto, Kazuo salió al frente y comenzó a hablar:

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Este es el primer lanzamiento de uno de mis libros en Japón, usualmente me encuentro en Europa, así que me da mucho gusto hacerlo en mi país natal. Al terminar espero a todos en la recepción que se llevará a cabo en el Hotel Cumbre.

Noté que Kazuo estaba buscando con la mirada mientras hablaba, cuando me encontró me dirigió una sonrisa.

- Así mismo, quiero hacerles saber de una persona muy especial para mí, quien me halaga con su presencia esta noche, Shuichi Shindo, gracias por estar aquí.- Comento mientras extendía el brazo para mostrar donde estaba sentado.

Le sonreí, la verdad no pensé que fuera a decir eso, pero me sentí muy halagado con sus palabras, como lo dije, él es muy dulce.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción Kazuo me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su mesa. Estábamos los dos solos. Platicábamos y nos reíamos tanto que no quería que la noche acabara.

Por un momento, Kazuo dejó de reír y me miró seriamente.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Me asusto por un momento su mirada seria, no quería que me dijera que le molestaba o que no queria verme mas... Como Yuki siempre lo hacía

- Mañana salgo a Inglaterra.- Seguía mirandome fijamente. Por unos segundos me quede mudo, no pense que fuera a decir eso pero me dolió también.

- ¿Y…regresarás pronto?- Pregunté al fin.

- Voy a estar 2 meses allá…- Bajó su mirada. Parecía triste.

- ¿Dos…dos meses?

No se que cara puse, la verdad no quería que se fuera…me dolió que me dijera eso.

- Por eso quisiera pedirte algo…

- Dime.- Yo estaba esperanzado a ke no hubiera mas malas noticias.

- ¿Puedo escribirte mientras estoy allá?

Mi cara se iluminó.

- ¡Claro que sí! No hace falta que pidas permiso!!!- Ahora le sonreía, ya todo lo que temía habia resultado ser simples suposiciones tontas que no tuve porque haber pensado,Kazuo era una persona delicada y amable, nunca me haría algún comentario despectivo.

- Se me hace correcto. Puesto que no vives sólo…- Kazuo miró alrededor del lugar, suspiró.

- Ah…- No sabía que responderle asi que me reí un poco y también suspiré. Por primera vez sentí que Yuki me estorbaba. Y mes sorprendí de pensar eso.

- Bueno, cambiemos el tema… ¿te han gustado los arreglos?

- Ya que lo mencionas… ¡sí! Pensé que en esta temporada no había tulipanes por aquí.

- Y no los hay…

- Entonces de donde los sacaron?

- Los mandé traer...- Y entonces puso esa mirada felina que poco a poco se metía en mi alma. Sentí que me sonrojaría si lo seguía mirando.

- ¿Enserio? Wow, pues están muy bonitos… no muy seguido se encuentran tulipanes color durazno…- Yo estaba mas que encantado con las flores eran hermosísimo ver tanto tulipán junto era como en mis sueños de niño.

- Los traje para ti.- Ahora si estaba sorprendido. Nunca jamás en toda mi vida alguien había hecho algo así por mi, me sentí tan contento tan... tan.. tan emocionado, y mientras mi corazón latía mas y mas fuerte de los nervios.

Lo miré un poco apenado. Kazuo tomó uno de lo que estaban en nuestra mesa, aspiro un momento su aroma y me lo extendió. Creo que me puse de colores, porque comenzó a reír.

Toda la velada transcurrió tranquila, Kazuo me presento a dos que tres personas que frecuentaba mucho, caminabamos juntos a todos lados que iba, saludando gente importante, saludando empresarios y saludando a sus amigos. Él estaba orgulloso de que lo acompañara, él no sentía verguenza, tampoco pensaba que lo iba a dejar mal frente a los demás. Yo esa noche sentí que mientras estuviéramos juntos, lo demás, no importaba.

Y fue así como esas horas maravillosas pasaron y llegó el momento de que regresara a mi fría realidad. No quería irme, quería quedarme allí, pero como todo lo bueno, en cierto momento, se tiene que acabar. Kazuo me acompañó por mi abrigo, salimos juntos y me llevo al departamento de Yuki. Nos despedimos, bajé del auto y el arrancó. Mientras lo veía alejarse, me preguntaba cuando sería la próxima vez que me sentiría tan feliz.

Cuando subí, el departamento estaba solo. Y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, no me importó… Ya no me importó si estaba él o no allí. Más tarde iría a despedir a Kazuo al aeropuerto, y aunque eso me ponía triste, estaba feliz de que él no me olvidaría si se iba lejos.

* * *

Siento que los caps sean tan pequeños!!!! Jajaja es que no puedo poner todo de un jalón o me quedo sin capitulos jajaja

Este se lo dedico a eliz950 n_n espero que te siga gustando el fic gracias por leerlo!!!

hikaru chan n_n


	4. Engaño

_El recordarte me da una ilusión que no había sentido nunca. Este viaje ha sido eterno para mí. Deseo tanto verte…te extraño._

_He escrito algo…_

…"_Mientras veo la luna, cada noche, tu recuerdo se hace más nítido. Te siento cerca, aunque te quiero aun más cerca mío. Al igual que un ángel lleno de luz, me has cegado con tu belleza, aún no se si eres real o una simple ilusión. Pero no importa, mientras estés a mi lado…"_

_Pienso escribirlo en mi nueva novela, ¿que te parece?_

_...lo escribí pensando en ti…_

Capitulo 4

ENGAÑO

Cuando desperté noté que Yuki no llegó en toda la noche.

No podía negar estar un poco triste porque Kazuo se iría del país, pero me alegraba saber que quería seguir sabiendo de mí. Me hizo muy feliz.

Bueno esta mañana me levante temprano. No pude dormir más. Tengo que despedir a Kazuo a las 3:00 PM en el aeropuerto.

Ya que desayuné fui por mi tulipán y me senté a la mesa un rato... Cerré los ojos… Sonreí, la verdad no podía evitarlo. Escuche una voz delante de mí. Era Yuki.

- ¿De donde has sacado eso?- Y mas que una voz era un gruñido de enojo.

- Lo compré.- Dije rápidamente, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero, tampoco podía decirle "me lo ha regalado un apuesto y educado joven".

Nunca le había mentido a Yuki. Nunca. Pero siempre hay una primera vez. Y en ese momento ni mi corazón ni mi mente me dejaban decirle la verdad. Y para evitar una pelea innecesaria, me levanté y me encerré en mi cuarto, pero no pude dejar de notar, que se quedo muy callado después de decir que lo había comprado. Tal vez… ¡Que tonterías pienso! Mejor me apuro o llegaré tarde al aeropuerto.

* * *

- ¡Kazuo!- grité mientras corría desesperado... Se me había hecho tarde!

- ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

Kazuo me abrazó. No opuse resistencia y también lo abrasé.

- Había mucho, mucho tráfico, un accidente o algo así… discúlpame.

- Bueno, nos quedan sólo unos 20 minutos antes de que me vaya…

- Yo… voy a extrañarte mucho…

- Yo también, Shu… oye… ¿estas viviendo con alguien, verdad?- Otra vez volvía a repetirme eso. No sabía que era lo que quería decirme, porque ahora lo notaba, aunque me ponía triste pensar en que eso le pudiera afectar de algún modo, no quería verlo por ningun motivo sufriendo por eso.

- ¿Eh?... Ah, si…

Kazuo bajo la mirada. Lo tomé de las manos y volvió a mirarme.

- Ya no amo a la persona con la que estoy.- Dije en un susurro. Y lo mire a los ojos esperando por su respuesta.

Creo que eso fue lo que el quería escuchar porque me sonrió.

- Ojalá no tuviera que irme lejos…- Y ahora su voz era lastimosa. ¿Qué era todo esto que sentía? Me estaba muriendo de la desesperación por no verlo en meses-

- No digas eso, es por tu trabajo, está bien…- Sin embargo, yo trataba de escucharme tranquilo, ya había aprendido a no mostrar de lleno todo mi afecto, no a menos que quisiera que volvieran a hacerme tanto daño como Yuki me lo había estado haciendo desde que lo conocí.

- Voy a escribir diario, te lo prometo

- Yo también te escribiré diario.- Todo esto me estaba resultando muy triste. Sobre todo cuando anunciaron que en 5 minutos saldría su vuelo, lo cual significaba que ya tenía que irse.

Kazuo me miro directamente a los ojos, no pude apartar la mirada. De pronto me abrazó con fuerza y yo a él. Estuvimos así un minuto, pero para mi fue mucho más.

- Ya tengo que irme.

- Cuídate mucho, y escríbeme… me lo has prometido, vale?

- ¡Claro que si!... regresaré tan pronto como pueda, así que espérame…- Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Esa sonrisa era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida... Lo miré un poco sorprendido cuando me dijo esto, pero no me dio tiempo de reaccionar porque al instante me estaba dando un ramo de rosas blancas, todavía en botón. Me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y me sonrió por última vez.

Me quede ahí, viendo como se alejaba y a una distancia ya considerable se despidió de mí con la mano. Hice lo mismo.

Una vez que se había ido, regresé a mi apartamento, un poco triste.

* * *

- ¿En donde estabas?- De nuevo ese gruñido de enojo. Él estaba esperándome. Era un poco extraño. Yuki no solía preguntarme en donde había estado, ni con quien, ni nada por el estilo, era raro que lo estuviera preguntando ahora.

- ¿Qué?- Solo pude responder eso. Últimamente o solo le respondía con monosílabos o con frases cortas. ¿A donde se había ido el chico hablador y alegre que solía ser? Definitivamente algo estaba cambiando dentro de mi.- Bueno… pues… estaba con Hiro. ¿Por qué?

- No es cierto.- Y en ese momento lo vi mas molesto que antes, su mirada me intimidó, nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, su enojo era tan extraño.

Me quede inmóvil. ¿Acaso había tenido el descaro de seguirme al aeropuerto? De todas formas, no iba a decirle la verdad.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Has salido mucho últimamente… Quiero que me digas en donde has estado y quien te dio esas flores.- Ahora si comenzaba a asustarme un poco. Tenía miedo... Ese miedo de ser descubierto ante lo que escondes y sabes que esta muy mal...

- ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- Como pude fingí no darle importancia al asunto.

- Por el simple hecho de vivir aquí…

- Pues si tanto te molesto, deberías correrme…

- ¿En donde has estado?- Volvió en enojo y esa frialdad en su voz, y, ahora ¿Qué se supone que sucedería?

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, con Hiro, y si yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tú no deberías meterte en los míos!

- ¡Pues tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!- Comenzaba a alzar la voz y faltaría poco para que él gritara si antes no lo hacía yo primero.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Yuki se quedo callado. Creo que es la primera vez que le grito. Nunca me había visto enojado.

- ¡¿ACASO YO TE PREGUNTO A DONDE VAS CADA VEZ QUE SALES?! ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ EN TODO EL TIEMPO QUE LLEVAMOS JUNTOS TE HE PEDIDO EXPLICACION DE ALGO?! ¡¿TE HE PREGUNTADO ALGUNA VEZ EL NOMBRE DE TU AMANTE EN TURNO?!

Sentí como comenzaban a correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas, pero no por dolor, sino por rabia, ira contenida. Yuki me miraba muy sorprendido, pero seguí gritándole.

- ¡RESPONDEME! ¡¿ME HE METIDO EN ALGUNO DE TUS "ASUNTOS"?! ¡NUNCA TE HE RECLAMADO NADA, HE ESTADO CALLANDOME POR MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡¿ACASO AHORA TE INTERESO?!- Todo el dolor guardado salió de mi pecho, me ardía la cara del llanto, odiaba volver a llorar por su culpa, yo, simplemente, ya no podía mas, ya no! Ya no más! pensaba una y otra y otra vez.

- ¡PUES SI NO HAS PREGUNTADO ES PORQUE NO HAS QUERIDO!- La manera tan cínica de contestar que tenía me dolía aún más pero no podía seguir peleando mas. Estaba cansado y mi reciente felicidad se había esfumado de golpe con esta estúpida pelea.

- ¡QUE BIEN TE LIBRAS DEL ASUNTO!- Fue lo último que le grité.

Le di la espalda y me fui a mi habitación.

Durante las siguientes semanas, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos palabra alguna.

* * *

Espero que este cap les guste!!!

Y ke les emocione igual ke a mi!!!

pobre shu... esta tan confundido, que no creo que este pensando de manera correcta... o tal vez sea ke ahora si esta pensando correctamente o.o???!!!

jajajaja

y ese kazuo... es un galancillo eh, guapo, tierno, educado... todo un caballero!!!

aguas yuki eh ke te quitan el amor ( o lo poko ke keda de ello) del lindo shu-chan...

espero ke este cap te guste alexo6ds!!! disfrútalo n_n

mata ne!

hikaru chan n_n


	5. Confesión

Capítulo 5

CONFESIÓN

Kazuo escribió tanto como prometió. En cada una de sus cartas me contaba lo que hacía: estaba dando entrevistas, presentando el libro en librerías famosas, dando ruedas de prensa, dando autógrafos. También ponía cuanto me extrañaba y que ya deseaba regresar.

Me di cuenta de que en estos pocos meses que llevo de conocerlo, me he enterado de todo lo que hace y siento que lo conozco más, porque él sí me lo cuenta, cosa que nunca pasó con Yuki.

Hoy ha llegado otra carta.

_Querido Shuichi_

_He tenido poco tiempo en estos días para escribirte, ¿me perdonas? Aunque supongo que ya sabes que te extraño mucho. ¿Quién diría que te extrañaría de este modo a tan poco tiempo de conocernos? Aunque a diario escribo, así que no tengo motivos para extrañarte, pero ya ves…_

_Y regresando al asunto del escaso tiempo que me dan siquiera para comer, tal vez tarde en escribirte otra carta, por eso mismo, esta también es breve._

_Quiero hablarte de algo que me he dado cuenta._

_He estado dándole vueltas y vueltas a esta delicada situación, quisiera platicarla contigo, por eso te pido que cuando regrese, hablemos sobre el asunto._

_Prométeme que el día que regrese hablarás conmigo, necesito decírtelo._

_P.D. Regreso en tres días. ¿Te ha gustado el regalo que te envié? Yo se que sí._

_Kazuo_

El corazón me dio un vuelco, comprendí una cosa. Salí tan apresuradamente, que, por desgracia, dejé la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina y junto con ella el regalo, que es un anillo y no lo observé con detalle.

Corrí al parque. Ahora sabía que sentía por Kazuo, estaba enamorado de él. ¿Cómo pasó? Ni siquiera lo sé. Pero… Me preocupa lo que ha escrito, ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Será que ya se dio cuenta y quiere decirme que el no siente lo mismo? De ser así me muero… ¿Qué sentirá él? ¿Y si me dice que no quiere que nos veamos más? ¿Y si el también siente lo mismo que yo?

Llamaron a la puerta. Yuki abrió y le entregaron un enorme arreglo de rosas para mí.

Cuando me habló para darme el arreglo, me lo aventó, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Cuando revisé el arreglo me di cuenta de que en uno de los pétalos decía: "5:00 PM".

No se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que significan esos mensajes. Kazuo llegaba hoy a las cinco de la tarde y lógicamente iría a recibirlo.

Por la tarde salí del apartamento para ir por Kazuo. Llegué puntual, hasta un poco antes, y al ver que caminaba hacia mi, sentí algo en el pecho que no me dejó hablar hasta que lo tuve frente a mi.

- ¡Kazuo!

- ¡Shuichi!

Kazuo se veía radiante. Nos abrazamos, después pasó el brazo por mis hombros y salimos del aeropuerto.

- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por ahí?

- Sí

Caminamos hasta un parque muy bello y nos sentamos en una banca, estaba algo nervioso, no quería que comenzara a hablarme del asunto ese.

- Quiero que hablemos…- Lo noté tan serio que supuse lo peor, pero no dije nada.

- No sé como decírtelo…

- Sólo… Sólo dímelo

Kazuo me miró un instante, entonces se hincó frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

- Te amo

Me quedé en shock. Esperaba todo menos eso. Fue tan fuerte el efecto que eso produjo en mí que comencé a llorar. Kazuo besó mis manos; no pude más y lo abracé.

- Yo también te amo

Después de un rato lo solté y aún llorando sonreí. Pasó una mano por mis mejillas y secó mis lágrimas.

- Que sea la última vez que lloras por mi culpa

- Te lo prometo

Sonrío de nuevo cautivadoramente. Me miró un rato. Estábamos casi inmóviles, sólo mirándonos hasta que comenzó a hablar.

- Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo

- Aún… Aún no he terminado con… con él. Tengo que buscar la forma.

- No importa que aun vivas con él, aún así quiero que seas mi pareja… Bueno, sólo si te parece bien

- Sí

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

Empezó a reír de pronto y después me reí yo. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Me abrazó y estuvimos así un largo rato hasta que empezó a atardecer y yo insistí en que nos sentáramos bajo un árbol para ver de frente la puesta de sol.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba. Cuando se estaba poniendo el sol nos miramos un momento, acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro, lo acarició y me acercó suavemente a su rostro. Miré sus labios y al sentirlos sobre los míos lo abracé, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Cuando me hubo besado, sonrío; fue cuando notamos que el sol, ya había desaparecido.


	6. Pérdida

Capítulo 6

PÉRDIDA

Llegue cansado al apartamento. Lo único que deseaba era poder salir de allí e irme con Kazuo. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de lo mío con Kazuo? Probablemente ni siquiera le importe y hasta le de gusto.

Cuando entré, Yuki estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándome fijamente. De pronto se levantó y me dio la espalda. Se detuvo y me habló fríamente.

- Toma tus cosas y lárgate.

No dijo nada más. Pero esa simple frase terminó con nuestra relación, si a eso se le podía llamar relación. Aunque lamento que todo termine así.

Gracias Yuki, es el mejor regalo que me has dado.

- Despierta… Vas a llegar tarde…- Esa suave voz... quería seguir soñando con ella.

- No!, tengo sueño…

- Si no despiertas ahora no te llevaré a donde te prometí esta noche...

Como por arte de magia me levante, me duché y me vestí; después me fui a la cocina para desayunar.

- Veo que mis amenazas sirven de mucho, jajaja

- Venga, no te burles, llevo mucho tiempo esperando conocer ese lugar…

- Wooo, jajaja, pues si no te apuras ya no iremos a ningún lado, jajaja

- Ya Kazuo, no te burles, ¿Me llevas?

- Claro

Tengo una semana viviendo con Kazuo. La verdad no creí que sería una muy buena idea. Pero cuando le hable por teléfono esa noche y le conté lo que había pasado, me propuso inmediatamente vivir juntos… Desde ese día vivo con él.

Pienso que ha sido un cambio muy bueno, Kazuo es muy atento conmigo, me ama de verdad y yo a él. Esto es lo que quería vivir con… Bueno ya no importa, eso terminó y esta vez es para siempre. Espero que no se den cuenta de que terminé con Yuki, o peor aun, que estoy viviendo con Kazuo.

- Que bueno que llega Shindo-san, lo estaba esperando, ¿Vamos a mi oficina?

- Claro Sr. Seguchi

- Maldición, tenia que enterarse el primero…

- Me han contado que ya no esta viviendo con Eiri, ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si

- ¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo?

- Supongo que esa relación nunca fue tal…

- Y… ¿No piensa regresar con él?

- No

- Bueno, eso es todo, puede retirarse

Maldición, ahora ya todos se enteraron, ¿Quién habrá sido el chismoso? Pero si seré tonto, el único que sabe que terminamos aparte de mi es Yuki… ¡Maldito chismoso! Pero si corre a contarle todo a su querido Tohma… ¿Por qué no se va a vivir con el? De seguro ellos si se entenderían…

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Es cierto?

- Si te refieres a que terminé con Yuki, a que ya no vivo con el y a que nunca mas quiero saber de él… Es cierto.

Sonreí.

- Hiro, no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy mas feliz que nunca

- No puedo creer que tenga una semana que terminaron y no me contaras nada

- No era para tanto, en serio…

- Pero lo que no me creo es que estés tan feliz.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que ya no amaba a Yuki?

- Pues… Si, pero creí que lo decías en broma…

- He encontrado la verdadera felicidad al alejarme de él, pero en adelante, te agradecería que no me preguntaras más del asunto.

- Como quieras.

- Bueno, pues vamos a trabajar… Por cierto, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Pues… Yuki estuvo aquí poco antes que llegaras

- Ah…

¿Acaso vería cuando llegué con Kazuo? Bueno, pues si lo vio, que se de cuenta de cómo se debe tratar a la persona que amas. Aunque supongo que le habrá dado lo mismo, el no me amó nunca…

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Kazuo llegó puntual por mí, así que salí rápido para que no nos vieran. Aún no era momento de presentarlo.


	7. Corazón

Capítulo 7

CORAZÓN

Ya tengo seis meses viviendo con Kazuo. Estoy tan feliz… Sobre todo porque ya viene un nuevo disco y muchas más giras. Ahora tengo a alguien que me apoye y esté a mi lado en esos momentos tan importantes.

Me fui temprano al estudio porque teníamos que empezar con las nuevas canciones. En un pequeño descanso que tuvimos, salí al pasillo a tomar algo de aire y me tope con lo que menos imaginaba ese día.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Por favor, ¿Podemos hablar?

- No, estoy muy ocupado

- Necesito que me escuches, por favor.- ¿Por favor? ¿Y ahora de donde había aprendido esas palabras?

- ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?

- Sólo déjame decirte lo que siento

- Ya no me interesa saberlo, en verdad, estoy ocupado así que vete

- Shuichi por favor, te necesito…- Una punzada profunda

- Todo esto me estaba causando gracia.

- ¿A que has venido?

- Ya te lo dije, te necesito

- Comencé a reír, pero la verdad estaba molesto.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Una burla?, ¿A eso has venido?, ¿A burlarte de mi?

- Es verdad, te necesito a mi lado, no puedo estar sin ti…

- Después de escuchar todo eso me enfurecí.

- ¿Ahora me necesitas?

- Por favor… Escúchame…

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche?, ¿Qué te mueres sin mi?, ¿Qué te has dado cuenta que me amas?, ya sé, ¿Acaso quieres que regrese contigo?

- Shuichi…

- Déjame en paz y vete de una buena vez, entiende que tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada, nunca. Así que no vengas con sentimentalismos baratos.

- Ya me iba cuando vi algo que nunca en mi vida creí ver. Yuki estaba de rodillas, llorando. Lloraba por mí.

- Shuichi, yo te amo

Pensé que todo aquello era un mal sueño. Estuve tanto tiempo esperando escuchar aquello, que dejé que destrozara mi vida, dejé que me hiciera pedazos. ¿Qué me amaba? Era una estupidez. Sentí como se apoderaba de mí la rabia por escucharlo decir eso. No quería que lo dijera. Estuve apunto de gritarle que se fuera y que no lo quería volver a ver, pero una mejor idea cruzó por mi mente. Me arrodillé frente a él y lo miré a los ojos, sólo para comprobar algunas cosas. Cuando me convencí de aquello, lo abracé.

- ¿Ahora me necesitas?

- Regresa conmigo

- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?

- No puedo estar sin ti, te necesito tanto, te amo como nunca creí hacerlo

- Dame una razón, una mejor razón y regresaré contigo

- La única razón es que te amo; te he amado siempre. La angustia que siento por no tenerte cerca crece día a día, no puedo soportar más… No ha habido un solo momento que no piense en ti. Cada segundo, cada minuto que pasa, ¿Sabes? Sentir esto tan profundo y ver como pasan los días, las semanas y los meses sin la persona que más amo… Estoy muriéndome, te necesito. Ya se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que regreses conmigo. Pero por favor, dime que aun sientes algo por mí, dime que no me odias, dime que aún me amas…

- Todas aquellas viejas heridas, se abrieron. Pero era necesario seguir con esa farsa. Cerré un momento los ojos. Cuán difícil era aquello.

- Mañana salgo a las 6, así que no llegues tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Qué mañana estaré de regreso en casa…

Regresé al ensayo.


	8. Odio

Capítulo 8

ODIO

Una vez que llegué a la casa donde vivía con Kazuo, comencé a darle vueltas a todo este asunto. Solo a mi se me podían ocurrir estas cosas.

Ojalá no me hubiera buscado. Mi alma esta envenenada.

Odié que me dijera que me ama, odié su voz, su aroma, su calor cuando lo abracé.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió esa idea.

Yuki Eiri, pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho.

- ¡Shu! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías llegado?

Kazuo se acercó a mi y me abrazo, pero estaba de muy mal humor así que me separé de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó sorprendido. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que acababa de pasar? ¡Que estúpido! Debí pensar en Kazuo cuando le dije a Yuki que regresaría con él.

- Pues... Tengo que decirte algo.- Lo mire seriamente. Nos sentamos en la sala.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Voy a regresar con Yuki

Kazuo me miró incrédulo.

- Escuche mal, ¿Verdad?

- No...

Se quedo callado. De pronto, cuando me di cuenta, unas perladas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Lo abracé. Me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho unas horas antes, lo había hecho por instinto y no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias y el que ahora Kazuo estuviera llorando era una de ellas.

- Déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú crees... Yuki fue a buscarme al estudio. Me dijo que me amaba y que quería que regresara con él!

Recargué su cabeza en mi pecho y él me abrazó con fuerza la cintura. Yo pasaba suavemente mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello.

- Yo estaba muy enfadado y cuando lo escuché decir eso me dieron ganas de gritarle todo lo que lo odio, pero se me ocurrió algo.

- No me digas que…

- Exacto.

- Esto esta mal, Shu, tú no eres así.

- No era así

- Pero tú eres un dulce.

- Tu dulce dirás...- Suspiré. En verdad que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Acaso había perdido todo mi sentido común? O tal vez siempre había carecido de el.

- Esto te hará más daño aún, ¿Lo entiendes?

- Perfectamente.- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Kazuo me miró a los ojos. Pude ver toda la preocupación y el amor que sentía por mí. Después de varios minutos habló de nuevo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- No me gusta la idea de que regreses con él, pero si así crees recuperar lo que has perdido, estoy de acuerdo.

- Bueno, eso de regresar con él, pues en realidad no es que regrese con él, sino más bien, vivir juntos, solo eso, compartir un lugar para vivir solamente.

- ¿Pero que harás cuando el quiera estar contigo?

- Pues… No había pensado en eso…- Otra falla en mi plan. ¿Cómo soportar el que quisiera tocarme? ¿Cómo engañar a Kazuo con el hombre que me destruyó?

- Mira Shu, sé que todo lo que le dijiste fue por impulso, y que no pensaste en todo lo que eso puede traer, pero quiero que me prometas que me contarás todo lo que pase con él. No importa si solo salen a cenar o ven tele por las tardes o si cada noche…- Kazuo interrumpió la frase. En su rostro había tristeza. Me sentí tan mal de verlo así, no quería que sufriera por mí, el no.

- Te lo prometo.

Nos besamos y estuvimos todo lo que restó de la tarde juntos. Al día siguiente, sería de nuevo, la pareja de Yuki Eiri.

OMG!

Suichi se ha vuelto loco vdd? XD

Espero ke este capítulo le guste mucho a cierta personita ke me halaga con sus comentarios en mis 7 capítulos, gracias amiga smiley95! Espero ke te agraden y espero tu comentario!


	9. Huésped

Capítulo 9

HUÉSPED

Kazuo me llevó más temprano de lo normal a la disquera, me ayudó con las maletas que llevaba. Subió todo en un carrito y me dijo que era todo lo que podía hacer por ese día, pero que si necesitaba algo, no dudara en llamarlo, porque él, siempre estaría pendiente de mí.

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, sólo una persona se enteró de lo nuestro, Sakuma Ryuichi. Nos descubrió una tarde que salimos a cenar.

Yo le había dicho a todos que había rentado un departamento cerca de la disquera, pero nadie sabía en donde estaba, ni siquiera Hiro. Aunque todos me seguían cada vez que salíamos del trabajo, yo me escabullía por donde menos pensaban, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo, ya no estaba.

Kazuo siempre me esperaba en un lugar cerca de la biblioteca donde nos conocimos y algunas veces, nos pasábamos por los restaurantes que encontrábamos en el camino.

Esa tarde, en que Ryuichi nos descubrió, Kazuo me contaba que tendría que salir del país de nuevo. Yo, que había tenido un mal día, me enojé porque no podía llevarme. Me levanté de la mesa muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta, había chocado con alguien, que resultó ser Ryuichi.

Aún recuerdo su mirada. Incredulidad, enojo y tristeza.

Lo miré desafiante. En esos días, aun estaba a la defensiva. Todos me interrogaban, nadie quería que terminara con Yuki, a pesar de que en un principio, nadie nos quería juntos, salvo Hiro y Mr. K,

Llamé a Kazuo. Al acercarse me tomó por la cintura y le sonrió a Ryuichi, quien lo miró seriamente. Le presenté a Kazuo, le aclaré que había estado saliendo con él mucho antes que terminara con Yuki y que ahora nosotros dos vivíamos juntos desde hacia unas semanas. No me contestó nada en un principio, pero en sus ojos noté lo que pensaba. Al fin nos dijo que si así éramos felices, el no tenía porque meterse. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a hablar con él. Me evita cada vez que nos topamos en alguno de las cabinas de grabación y hoy, fue uno de esos días.

Cuando me despedí de Kazuo y entre, me encontré frente a Ryuichi. Obviamente me estaba esperando. Y no tenía muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Me preguntó de golpe.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunté como si no supiera de que me hablaba y le sonreí inocente.

- Vas a regresar con Yuki, ¿Cierto?

- Si, ¿Por qué?- Y yo seguí sonriente aunque en verdad ya quería darle la espalda y dejarlo hablando solo.

- Pero aún no terminas con ese otro chico, ¿Verdad?

- Exacto!- Solté una carcajada. Eso me trajo viejos recuerdos entre Sakuma y yo...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Crees que no se enterarán?- Me miraba molesto, ¿Qué era lo que le daba derecho de estar molesto? No es como Si reprobara el hecho de que le estaba siendo infiel a Yuki, y de ser así, esta no sería la primera vez. Y podía ser que eso era lo que le molestaba.

- Para serte sincero, no me importa.- Terminé por mirarlo enfadado. Nunca había tenido que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía sobre mis relaciones personales.

- De verdad que has cambiado…- "Cínico" Pensé.

- ¿Y crees que me importa lo que pienses? No te sientas tan importante, porque no lo eres.

Le di la espalda. Al dar la vuelta por uno de los corredores, me gritó.

- ¡Pues ojalá nadie lo descubra porque sería tu fin!

- Ya te lo dije, no me importa.- Y ahora hablaba de amenazas, que ironía.

Lo único que me faltaba era que me vinieran con amenazas estúpidas. Efectivamente, alguna vez Sakuma Ryuichi había sido mi modelo a seguir, pero ahora que yo también estaba en la cima, el me parecía menos importante. Seguí mi camino, al llegar al estudio tomé aire y les dije a todos que había vuelto con Yuki y que por la tarde vendría por mí.

Pasé todo el día pensando en que Kazuo no merecía lo que estaba pasando. No merecía nada de aquello. ¿Por qué era tan bueno conmigo? Y la única respuesta es que me ama. Me ama. Y yo lo amo a él. Pero esto terminará pronto. Solo cumpla mi venganza y todo acabará. Podremos ser felices sin ningún impedimento.

Se llegó la tarde. Miré el reloj, eran las seis con treinta. El sol desaparecía lentamente mientras la oscuridad de la noche lo seguía. Bajé para ver si Yuki seguía allí, no me sorprendería que se hubiera ido ya pues había llegado desde hacía una hora y media mas o menos. Decidí ir a verlo al auto y me sorprendí pues estaba dormido. Su rostro estaba triste. Lo noté de inmediato. Contemple su rostro por unos instantes y después golpeé suavemente el vidrio. No obtuve respuesta. Estaba profundamente dormido. Golpeé un poco más fuerte, fue hasta entonces que me miró con los ojos entreabiertos y yo, sin saber porqué sonreí. Cuando me di cuenta me sorprendí de haberlo hecho y quité esa sonrisa cambiándola por un gesto frío, después de todo no era para alegrarse el que estuviera allí.

El se talló los ojos y bajó del auto. Me miraba de una manera extraña. Parecía que estaba alegre pues sonreía, pero en sus ojos había un ligero rastro de tristeza.

- Mis maletas están en el estudio, ve por ellas.- Haría que bajara todo el solo, si quería regresar conmigo, tendría que comenzar por hacer lo que yo le pidiera.

- Si, claro, pero oye…

- Te esperaré en el auto.- No dejé que terminara la frase. Le di la espalda y subí al auto. Mientras menos hablara conmigo mejor. Tardó unos minutos en bajar. Pero cuando regreso parecía pensar en algo. Su cara ahora estaba confundida y traía las maletas consigo. Con dificultad las guardó en el auto y subió. Inmediatamente su esencia inundó el pequeño espacio.

- ¿Quieres cenar en algún lugar?

- No, vamonos a tu apartamento, estoy cansado.- Dirigí mi vista hacia el otro lado. Tenía un extraño sentimiento. Era como estar pasando por algo completamente doloroso pero a la vez con un sentimiento de odio como para destruir por completo a alguien y aún más, sentía una especie de nostalgia. Todo el camino pensé si en verdad funcionaría todo aquello.

Cuando llegamos me dio sus llaves, estaban tan frías que me quemaban. Abrí y mire el lugar. Hacía tanto, que no recordaba como era, no quería recordar. Todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado y sin embargo todo era tan diferente ahora. Me senté en el sofá, en el que tantas veces dormí.

Comenzaba a ponerme mal, no quería recordar nada pero era imposible. Imágenes y más imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza. Me puso furioso todo aquello. Pagaría lo que hizo.

Tomé el control remoto y encendí el televisor. Mi único compañero en los incontables días de soledad que viví en aquel lugar. Todo dolía tan profundamente… Por fin entró. No quise mirarlo. Bajó las maletas y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- Le pregunté, aunque ya casi estaba seguro de cual sería la respuesta.

- Pues conmigo.- Se veía alegre. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír en esos momentos?

- Ah, está bien.

Apagué el televisor y tomé una de las maletas.

- ¿Entonces puedo guardar mis cosas en los armarios verdad?

- Desde luego, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Era gracioso ver sus reacciones. Estaba contento de que estuviera con él, eso era algo más que obvio, pero a la vez estaba dudando si en verdad me quedaría. Yo solo podía pensar en la manera de hacer que se sintiera mal.

- Solo me aseguraba, tal vez no debía desempacar todo por si las dudas.- Su mirada se entristeció.

- Te ayudo.- Dijo en un susurro.

- Como quieras.- Volví a la habitación en la que tantas veces desperté solo. En las que tantas veces lloré por él. Me sentía enfermo de solo verla de nuevo.

Subimos las maletas a la cama y comencé a desempacar. Ropa que ya tenía y alguna que había comprado recientemente, chucherías que coleccionaba, todo. Yuki me miraba atento. Observaba todo lo que sacaba e iba acomodando en el armario. Y saqué algo con lo que empezaría todo. El anillo que me regaló Kazuo hacía seis meses. Levanté mi mirada y la dirigí a Yuki, noté como vio el anillo y como palideció. El sabía lo que era. Miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

- Si.- De nuevo un susurro un poco mas apagado.

- Lo suponía. Se nota en tu cara. ¿Sabes entonces que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- Solo quería asegurarme de que tanto sabía, porque era obvio ahora. Aquel día no lo noté, pero seguramente ya sabía que salía con Kazuo, la pregunta es ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Yo… No quiero saberlo

- Pues que lástima, de todas maneras te lo diré.- Sonreí un poco. Aunque mas bien era un intento de sonrisa que podría haber pasado por una tosca mueca.

- Por favor…

- Nada, se que quieres saberlo, te conozco. Bueno, ¿Sabes quien es Higashida Kazuo?

Su rostro se tensó. Su mirada se volvió agresiva. Me dio un poco de miedo, pero era importante saber.

- Si.- Respondió fríamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se que lo veías, después de verte con él en el parque no quise saber más.- Ahora el sorprendido era yo. ¿Acaso me había estado vigilando? Era algo que no podía tolerar. Ahora ya estaba enojado. ¿Cómo era capaz de meterse en mis asuntos?

- ¿Tuviste el descaro de seguirme?

- Fue una casualidad que los viera.

Estaba bastante tenso. Enojo, odio, rencor, todo lo que se había acumulado salía a flote. Seguramente mi cara me delataba en esos momentos, pero decidí calmarme. Tomé aire y hable como si no pasara nada.

- Entonces esto simplifica las cosas. Sí, estuve saliendo con el y déjame decirte que fueron los seis meses mas felices de mi vida. Ya te imaginarás que estuvimos viviendo juntos todo este tiempo, desde el día que me echaste de aquí.

Sufriría aun más que yo. Esto no era nada. Sonreí. Comenzaba a gustarme ver como lo herían mis comentarios y aún mas, mis gestos hacia el.

- ¿Por qué?- Me preguntó.

- ¿Por qué que?

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

¿Aparte de todo tenía que darle explicaciones? Pues si eso quería, eso escucharía. Le dejaría en claro que podía abandonarlo en cualquier momento y sobre todo, le recordaría cada que pudiera que era alguien que no valía la pena.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Estuve tanto tiempo contigo, dejando todo de lado porque tu eras lo más importante para mí, esperaba ilusamente que me amaras y tú que hacías, salías por allí a buscar con quien divertirte, me ignorabas por completo, me engañabas, me mentías, me tratabas como si fuera una basura, alguien que no valía la pena. Y aguanté mucho, tú sabes que aguanté. Casi acabo con mi vida por culpa tuya y ahora tienes el cinismo de preguntar el porque. Déjame decirte una cosa, estuve viviendo con Kazuo por estos seis meses de la manera en que me hubiera gustado vivir contigo, ahora, te he dado otra oportunidad para demostrarme que en verdad quieres que esté a tu lado. Me dolió dejar a Kazuo. Me duele haberlo dejado para regresar contigo. Pero entérate de algo. El siempre estará ahí para mí. En el momento que yo decida puedo regresar con él, así que cuida lo que haces.

Yuki bajó su mirada. No dijo más.


	10. Recuerdos

Capítulo 10

**RECUERDOS**

"…estuve viviendo con Kazuo por estos seis meses de la manera en que me hubiera gustado vivir contigo…"

Abrí los ojos. ¿Por qué salió esa frase de mi boca?

Tengo un dolor en el pecho. Me duele el alma y el corazón. Suspiro. Aún permanezco en silencio. Me reclino hacia atrás y me acomodo en el respaldo de la silla. Creí que venir a trabajar en mi día libre me despejaría un poco pero me equivoqué. Que soledad tan abrumadora abraza al estudio, y yo, en medio de todo esto, recuerdo las cosas más simples que viví con Yuki, aquellas que me hicieron más feliz.

Cierta tarde de otoño, salimos a caminar, fue aquella la única ocasión en la que accedió. Vestíamos como siempre, no había ningún cambio. Yo con mis pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y un suéter holgado, por ser unas cuantas tallas mas grande, y él, con su pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa azul, una gabardina negra y sus lentes oscuros. Ese día simplemente caminamos, no hubo una palabra en todo nuestro recorrido. Yo miraba feliz los escaparates de las tiendas, mientras que él fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo. Las parejas que pasaban a nuestro lado iban tomadas de las manos, se lanzaban miradas cómplices y reían. Algunas iban abrazadas y yo, al verlas, no podía evitar el sentimiento de tristeza y soledad que me llegaba, pero al girarme para verlo a él, se me olvidaba todo aquello, el tenerlo en ese momento, a mi lado, era lo mas importante. Insistí en que fuéramos al parque en donde nos conocimos. El no dijo nada al respecto, solo siguió caminando atrás de mí, fumando.

Recuerdo el sol. El tibio calor del atardecer. Caminamos por encima de las hojas secas, escuchando su suave crujir al pisarlas. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol. Nuestras sombras se reflejaban en el rojizo paisaje. Todo tan dulce y tan tranquilo. En ese momento no había ninguna pena en mi interior. Pronto comenzó a oscurecer, Yuki solo susurró un" regresemos ya". Apenas nos levantamos y una ráfaga de viento nos cubrió con los restos de las hojas, Yuki me atrajo hacia si y me abrazó, cubriéndome con su gabardina. Yo abracé su cintura. Y por fin, el viento cesó.

Aún hoy no pudo entender que significó ese abrazo para el. Pero para mí, fue una muestra de que, por lo menos, hubo un tiempo en el cual en verdad nos amábamos. Un tiempo en el cual, simplemente, sobraban las palabras.

Llamaron a mi celular. Miré la pantalla. Era Kazuo. Limpié la delgada lágrima que recorría lentamente mi mejilla. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad cuando respondí a la llamada.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- Que bueno que me llamas. Estaba muy aburrido.

- ¿Estás en el trabajo?

- Si, pero estoy solo, no hay nadie en el estudio

- Bueno, voy por ti y nos vamos por ahí, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Si!

- Ok, nos vemos.

Miré mi reloj y suspiré de nuevo. Que sería lo que resultaba mas triste en mi vida, ¿El haber fracasado mi relación con Yuki, el encontrar a Kazuo para luego dejarlo para regresar con Yuki, o el haber vuelto con Yuki?

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki...

Ojala nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado en ese parque. Me arrepiento tanto y me duele.


	11. Verdades Falsas

VERDADES FALSAS

CAPITULO 11

Kazuo miraba el atardecer, sentado sobre el sofá de piel color marrón que había elegido junto con Shuichi tras pasar la primera semana viviendo juntos. Mientras bebía su copa de vino y escuchaba la suave música proveniente del estéreo, suspiraba honda y profundamente. Se había enamorado de Shuichi, eso era claro. Nunca estuvo en sus planes hacerlo, es verdad que al principio antes de planear todo, el chico le agradaba. El era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, se había enamorado de sus ojos a primera vista.

Pensó que al menos podía intentar ser amigo del chico, pasar tiempo juntos y que con el tiempo podría darse algo. Le gustaba llevar las cosas de manera lenta, todo al ritmo que fuera marcando el destino. Sin embargo, este mismo destino, era quién había interferido en estos simples pensamientos.

Hacía un año, en París, tras asistir a la conferencia de prensa del afamado escritor japonés Yuki Eiri, había quedado prendado de la fría personalidad de éste. Como podía olvidar su tono tan varonil y autoritario al responder solo lo que el quería responder, de qué manera podía borrar de sus recuerdos la forma en que, al pasar junto a él, éste le había sonreído levemente, mirándolo profundamente con esos ojos dorados, para después pasar de largo y salir del auditorio al terminar el evento. Se sintió confundido, era como volver a ser un adolescente y sentir los nervios del primer amor. No pensó que fuera amor a primera vista, pero quiso muy en el fondo, creer que si tuvieran una oportunidad de hablar, podían llegar a conocerse y tal vez, sólo tal vez, comenzar a salir juntos algún día. Mas tarde, al volver a su habitación habían llamado a su puerta. Le entregaron un mensaje. "Te espero en el bar hoy a las 11:00 pm, no llegues tarde, Yuki Eiri".

¿Un vuelvo en el corazón? ¡Nó! Había sido mucho más que eso. Se sonrojó, sonrió, brincó y casi comenzó a brincar por toda la pequeña sala de la suite. Era una suerte sin duda que el escritor quisiera conocerlo. Era su día de suerte.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, cayó de golpe la fría noche. Después de sonreír tristemente se dijo a sí mismo: "Y pensar que todo lo que quería esa noche era acostarse contigo para jamás volver a querer saber de ti". Después de ocurrir esa lamentable velada, se sintió sucio. Se sintió más vacío que nunca. Sólo pudo ser para Yuki Eiri esa noche, el hombre con el que desahogó sus ganas de tener sexo, para después decirle que había sido un encantador encuentro, que no era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, pero que por lo menos, había servido para pasar la noche, ah y también:"Jamás vuelvas a buscarme porque desde este momento ya me olvido de ti, ¿Comprendes?". Sonriendo, fumando un cigarro y saliendo de su suite, dejándolo lleno de vergüenza y humillación.

¿Cómo es que no había aprendido a ya no confiar más en la gente? Simplemente no podía. No era su forma de ser. El confiaba y quería seguir confiando, porque para él, el amor era algo que sin duda latía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y algún día, encontraría a quien darle todo lo que el pudiera ser capaz de ofrecer.

Transcurrido un mes de ese lamentable suceso, se enteró de fuentes, aunque no muy confiables, que Yuki Eiri, si bien era un excelente escritor, era un asco como persona. Se enteró de todas las aventuras que éste tenía cada noche mientras se encontraba de gira en la presentación de sus libros, se enteró que una mujer en Nueva York se había suicidado por su causa, y que él no hizo más que decir: "Era una sucia perra, nadie en este mundo lamentará que haya muerto".

De esta y de muchas otras situaciones llegó a saber. Y lo que más le dolió fue, por extraño que parezca, saber que Yuki tenía una pareja en Japón, que llevaba con el ya mucho tiempo, que vivían juntos y que cada que podía lo humillaba en público y lo engañaba con quien pudiera.

Y Kazuo se sintió por primera vez, completamente humillado, enojado y con ganas de darle una lección a ese estúpido ser que llevaba por nombre Yuki Eiri.

Kazuo terminó su copa de vino y miró su reloj, marcaba las 8:00 pm. ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo Shuichi en estos momentos?- Pensó.

Que triste fue enterarse de que Shuichi era la pareja de Yuki Eiri. Sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente seguro, y a la vez compalcido, de que el daño que le podía hacer Shuichi a Yuki, ahora que había regresado con él para "vengarse", sería aún más grande que el daño que el mismo le había causado al enamorar a Shuichi y arrebatárselo. Era una suerte que Yuki Eiri no pudiera recordarlo...

No todo lo que brilla es oro...

Aunque Kazuo no es una mala persona, no actua mal al utilizar de ese modo a Shuichi?

Aunque en estos momentos Shuichi se encuentra tan ocupado planeando su venganza contra Yuki, que no se da cuenta de ke el modo de actuar de Kazuo es muy raro verdad?

Jajajaja a mi me pareceria raro que mi novio me diera permiso de regresar a vivir con mi ex nada mas para hacerlo sufrir... ¿A ti no?

Bueno este cap es especial por la sencilla razon de que todos tenemos intenciones ocultas aunque lo keramos aceptar abiertamente ehh! jajajaja muchas verdades son falsas y muchas falsedades fueron ciertas en su momento. Pro una cosa si pienso, nunca crean totalmente en las personas, no importa si se trata de algun miembro de su familia, de su amigo, amiga, novio, novia... todos somos individuos pensantes y cambiantes y... nunca sabemos que es lo que sucedera que cambiará nuestra situacion! jojojojo

espero que a la amiga smiley, quien me hace comentarios geniales de cada capitulo y me que me hacen sentir super feliz =), le guste este capitulo!

con cariño, hikaru chan =)


End file.
